


Halo

by GayBaconPrincess



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: I got inspiration for this from a Beyonce song oops, M/M, also based off of the 'Kyd is actually the son of an angel not a demon' headcanon, cheesy See-more, gay idiots, insecure Kyd Wykkyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBaconPrincess/pseuds/GayBaconPrincess
Summary: [SeeKyd oneshot] Kyd Wykkyd and SeeMore have known each other for a very long time. Kyd Wykkyd has become accustomed to the idea that despite there being no dark presence in his heritage, he'll never be anything more than a demon. SeeMore however, will never be able to accept this idea. [Angsty Fluff]





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Have some very very angsty SeeKyd. Oh by the way, how many of you are going to yell at me for getting inspiration from this out of ‘Halo’ by Beyonce?

An out of costume See-more, or Seymour Johnson, ran down the dark alleyway like streets of a late night Jump City. Seymour could feel his too baggy cargo pants chaffing, but he didn’t care anymore.

Something bad had happened with Kyd Wykkyd. Kyd and Seymour had known each other the longest out of the HIVE Five, so it was no anomaly that the two stuck to each other like glue. Because of this closeness, Seymour also knew the most about Kyd than any other person. One of these things was that Kyd, or Elliot as Seymour knew him, was very...gilded? Seymour could never really think of a better word than insecure, though he hated using it.

Elliot Knight was strong, independent, and aggressive. He was not someone to be messed with, and he had a very rough, hard to get through exterior. Once you got past that however, Elliot really did live up to his name. He was just a scared, lost kid. Elliot was constantly terrified that his friends would abandon him or hate him for looking the way he did. Elliot hated how he looked so much that usually the mere thought going outside without almost completely covering his face with clothing of some sort sent him shaking. 

The HIVE had planned to go out tonight to just have some fun, relax in their civvies without anyone recognizing them or chasing them down. They actually did have fun for most of the night, until the HIVE split into groups like they normally did. They did this for both missions and recreation so that if one of them was caught or recognized, the others could stay out of sight until they could bust the busted out of jail. It was always Billy Numerous with Jinx, considering she was the only one that could even attempt to deal with his shenanigans for more than an hour. Then Mammoth with Gizmo, and SeeMore with Kyd Wykkyd. 

SeeMore and Kyd were fine for a while, they had fun and even went to an arcade. SeeMore spent most of the time (almost) successfully fooling himself into the mirage that it was a date. Everything was okay, and for once SeeMore felt like a normal teenager instead of some terrifying monster - Kyd seemed to have always had that effect on him. 

Soon enough however, some punks started messing with Elliot. Elliot was fine with this, he was certainly the most passive of the group. It was always just easier to let things happen and let the oppressor wear themselves out instead of putting out his own precious energy to incite them further. But then they hit Elliot’s one weak point, two if you think about it. One of the perpetrators knocked Elliot’s hood off of his head amidst their shoving him around to try and start a fight, and there was an almost immediate response of insults thrown at the dark teen.

Things like ‘monster’, ‘freak’, ‘emo’, were tossed around only to bounce right off of Elliot’s always apathetic exterior, but then the word ‘demon’ was spat out of one of their mouths. It wasn’t really ‘demon’ that Elliot took offense too, despite how enraged it made Seymour.

“Geez - what a loser! No wonder your poor boyfriend over here looks so embarrassed to be here with you! I bet he can barely even look at you without wearing a cross! It’s no wonder your a demon-fag anyway!” Bellowed one of the many jerks surrounding the two boys.

“I’m not a demon.” Elliot whispered shakily, seeming to try to convince himself more than his oppressors. 

“Say what? I can’t hear you, speak up faggot!” One of the boys growled.

“I’m. Not. A. Demon.” Elliot said again, stronger and more clipped, his fists balling like maces of flesh.

“Yeah, yeah - whatever. Hey, what’s this?” Another one of the boys dismissed before reaching straight into Seymour’s pocket and pulling out his wallet. 

“Hey! Give that back!” Seymour cried uselessly as the punks forced him into unsuccessfully jumping up and down to reach the wallet. Finally, one of the idiots punched Seymour straight in his gut, sending him flying back onto the floor and away from the wallet. 

Kyd Wykkyd saw red.

Kyd seemed to have woken from a daze, and he didn’t remember much of what he did, but he looked around and saw the five punks that had been meddling with them sprawled out on the floor, most of them unconscious. Kyd turned and saw Seymour looking up at him with a look of panic and fear.

The extra set of eyes that had formed onto Elliot’s face from his rage quickly disappeared with a blink of the eyes, and his own pricked with tears from managing to make his friend afraid of him. Elliot sped off into the street, not focused or calm enough to teleport. 

And that’s how Seymour found himself blindly ripping the streets apart looking for Elliot. After what felt like hours but was only minutes, Seymour finally found the old battered building that Elliot was sure to be found in. 

Seymour creaked the old door of the building open, scrunching his nose in distaste at the cobwebs and dust scattered over broken photograph frames and abandoned children’s toys. 

Seymour sighed worriedly as memories flooded back to him of the old shelter. This was the place that Elliot and Seymour had met for the very first time. After Elliot had been abandoned by his mother, he spent the first eight years of his life living alone in this terrible place. It was already beaten up when he got there, but to him it was still his home. Elliot had managed to convince the people of the city that the building was haunted, so that no man or child would venture into his house. Elliot’s only real friend was, as strange as it sounds, his shadow. Seymour remembered how Elliot would play in the house and speak to his own shadow like it had it’s own mind, pretending that he had at least someone who wouldn’t ever leave him. 

Seymour had first ventured into the house when he was only eight, convinced that maybe if he showed the kids at his school he was brave enough to spend a night there that they would stop bullying him. Instead of finding courage, Seymour found a friend.

Seymour climbed up to the attic where Elliot’s old bedroom had been, finally finding his companion sobbing quietly into his knees. 

Seymour approached the bland bed where Elliot was leaning against the wall and crying into his knees that were pulled up to his chest, slowly sitting next to him and putting a reassuring hand on Elliot’s back.

“I don’t think you’re a demon.” Seymour said softly as he laid his head on top of Elliot’s and combed through his hair.

“But I am. I am, and you know it. I could’ve...I could’ve hurt you. You saw what I did to those guys. You can’t tell me that you look at me and don’t see a monster - a demon.” Elliot whimpered sadly as he looked up at Seymour. 

Seymour looked at Elliot’s tired face and the tears streaming down his cheek, and he didn’t see a demon. He saw every important memory of Elliot flash in front of him. 

Seymour saw a young Elliot backing up and curling into a corner to hide from the stranger that had ventured into his house years ago, crying tears of fear. He saw Elliot slowly, after a matter of hours, taking Seymour’s hand to help the pale boy up off of the ground. He saw Elliot smile for the very first time in front of Seymour, because Seymour had dismissively called him ‘friend’ before Elliot pounced onto Seymour and suffocated him in a tight hug. He saw himself beating Elliot time after time when they were play-fighting in the musty living room in the house. He saw a slightly older Elliot complaining about how he hated his own hair before Seymour introduced him to a hair tie. He saw Elliot laugh, and cry, and yell at random moments in their history. He saw Elliot as Kyd Wykkyd, when Elliot had saved him from a burning building just weeks ago. 

“I don’t see a demon.” Seymour said with power, brushing some of Kyd’s ebony hair away from his eyes. 

“I see an angel.” Seymour finished as he hugged Elliot, recalling how many times Elliot had been so kind to him, had protected him and kept him safe. 

Elliot shook his head in defeat before returning Seymour’s embrace as Seymour continued to assure him that he didn’t think he was a demon, and he was glad to be seen with Elliot. 

“You good? You wanna go back?” Seymour asked as Elliot finally calmed down and backed away from the physical contact. Seymour looked over at Elliot to find him looking terrified, clutching the fabric of his hoodie harshly over his heart.

“See...you remember...you remember my mom?” Elliot asked quietly as Seymour remembered the mystical woman in white with angry wings of ash sprouting from her back. 

“How much...would...she hate me…?” Elliot said mostly to himself before he suddenly bolted upright to look at Seymour in the eye. Seymour swore he could see a halo around his head while the light of the morning sun reflected off of his ghostly skin. 

“I-” Seymour began before Elliot grabbed his head and kissed him on the lips, hard. Seymour was surprised to say the least, but it didn’t take him long to give into what he’d wanted for a long while now. 

Elliot pulled back just a centimeter before placing one last feathery soft kiss onto Seymour’s lips like giving his friend the first taste of a dangerous drug. 

Seymour wasn’t ready to let go however, and buried his hands into Elliot’s ashy hair to pull him back. Seymour finally let go after a while, Elliot breathing even heavier than Seymour.

“You can’t be a demon if you’re my angel. My halo.” Seymour said seriously.

The two looked each other in the eye for a long while, sitting in comfortable silence before Seymour finally spoke up. 

“I don’t think she hates you...I know I don’t. In fact,...I think I might love you. I know I have, for a long time.” Seymour said nervously and unsurely. 

Elliot smiled in relief before hugging Seymour again and burying his burning face into Seymour’s messy hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it? Also this goes with a great headcanon I found on tumblr that I’ve gotten very invested in. It states that Wykkyd is pretty much the anit-Raven, and his mother was the angel of death instead of a demon. I really like it! Reviews are wanted, thank you!


End file.
